Egyptian Dreams
by melmel
Summary: This was a lot of fun to write! Its kinda gross in the fighting scene. Heed the warning. Please Read and review! Enjoy......


hey hey hey! It's melmel. Have you read my other two fanfic's? I'm hoping that this one will far surpass the other two. enjoy~  
  
EGYPTIAN DREAMS  
  
The year is 1933. Rick, Evie, and Alex O'Connell have just returned from saving the entire human race for the second time. On this most recent expedition, Rick killed the Scorpion King with the spear of oasis, Imhotep killed himself out of love gone bad, and Evie realized that she is the reincarnated form of Nepartiti, an Egyptian princess. It was an action-packed adventure.   
  
Every night for the last week, Evie had been having the same dream. She dreamt that An-ok-sun-amun had come back from the dead, and possessed her body. Evie always awoke right before the spirit entered her lovely body. It was a curious dream, and the lovely Mrs. O'Connell wanted to find out more about it.  
  
The next day, Evie went to the local museum archives and drug out everything that she could find on Inhotep, being possessed, and on An-ok-sun-amun. Evie sat by the dim lamp in the museum's library and jotted down notes over what she discovered in the books. Her list of notes looked something like this:  
~ Imhotep was a high priest for the pharaoh, before he had a torrid love affair with the pharos's wife, who was An-ok-sun-amun  
  
~ Back in the ancient days, pharaohs, or other people of high society, would paint their wives in order to keep them from being promiscuous. If the paint was smudged, then the husband would know if she had been touched by another man.   
  
~ The only way that a spirit can enter your body, is if you sacrifice the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex, and bathe in the blood.  
  
~ A spirit can control your mind, and can make you so things without the realization that you are doing them.   
  
~ The only way that a spirit can leave your body, is if you battle it one-on-one. If you win, the virgin that you killed comes back to life  
  
Evie felt that this was enough research for the day. She quickly exited the museum and hurried home to her husband and son.   
" Hello mum!" Alex said as Evie walked through the door.  
  
" Hello dear," Rick exclaimed as he caught her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
" Hello dears," Evie replied while still being kissed by the horny devil that was her husband.  
  
" Where were you all day? It is Saturday, so I didn't think that you were at work." Alex asked with a curiosity filled voice.  
  
" Well, I have been having a dream lately, and I wanted to do some research on some of the occurrences in my dream. It is always the same. Here is what happens:   
  
I'm sleeping in my bed. For some reason Rick isn't there besides me. I hear a noise. It sounds like Alex. 'Come and save me mummy' he says over and over again. I go to check on him in his bed, and all that I see is a pool of blood. Then I hear a voice. It speaks in the ancient Egyptian language. The voice says to battle it, or lose what you love most. I cannot see from where the voice comes from, but I can somehow tell who it belongs to. It is An-ok-sun-amun. She knows that I beat her reincarnated form back at the Scorpion King's oasis, and now she wants revenge. Then I wake up.  
  
" Wow, are all of your dreams that intense?" Rick asked his wife.  
  
" no, and that's the funny thing, I can't figure out why An-ok-sun-amun would want to possess me." Evie replied.  
  
" Well, I can give you three good reasons. You're beautiful, smart, and so sexy!" Rick retorted while leaning in to kiss his wife. " And An-ok-sun-amun has two thousand year old morning breath."  
  
" Oh, get a room you two!" Alex said while walking out of the room.  
  
That night, as Evie laid besides Rick , she thought about all the events of the day. All the knowledge that she accumulated As the gorgeous female was falling asleep, she held her mane being called.   
" Evie," The voice echoed through the halls of her mansion.  
Instinctively, Evie got up to follow the voice. Then she blacked out.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING~   
  
" Are you okay honey?" Rick asked looking at his wife worriedly.  
  
" What happened? ." Evie asked with no recollection of the previous night.  
  
" I'm not sure, all that I know is that Alex is gone. I wanted to wait until you woke up to call the police, and why are you painted gold?"   
  
" I'm painted gold?" Evie asked her husband. Sure enough, as she looked herself over, she found that her skin had been painted a gold hue.   
  
" Yah. and there is a small handprint on your shoulder. It kind of looks like Alex's handprint." Rick went on. "Did you see anything, where he had gone, heard anything, tried to stop him?"  
  
Then the events on the night before came rushing back to her in painful realization. She had heard her name being called, she instinctively got up and went to investigate. She could see no one but knew something was there.   
  
" So Nepartiti, we meet again," the voice spoke harshly.  
  
"An-ok-sun-amun! I knew that something was wrong here. why have I been dreaming about you? Is it your doing?" Evie spat back.  
  
" Ah, you are still mentally quick. Yes, it is I that has been sending you such slumber visions. I have selected you as my victim. I shall inhabit your body, and take over your life." An-ok-sun-amun replied.   
  
" What if I don't let you? " Evie asked impatiently  
  
" I don't think that you are going to put up a fight...." The spirit said.. " Take off your clothes."   
  
"What! I don't remember you being a lesbian."   
  
" I'm not, just do it! You should be honored that I have chosen you as my host."   
  
Evie then disrobed. An-ok-sun-amun then put a form of hypnosis on Evie. She couldn't move herself, but she could tell that her body was being moved She was An-ok-sun-amun's slave for the time being..  
  
" Ah-rah-to-merg-koi!" An-ok-sun-amun said. Evie was now covered in a shimmering layer of gold paint. " Now you will know what the Pharaoh made me do. He would paint me to make sure that I was with no other man but him. If there was a handprint in the paint, then he knew that I had betrayed him. No to prepare the sacrifice." the spirit snapped her fingers, and Alex suddenly appeared in the room.   
" yes, he will do nicely. A virgin of the opposite sex. I will rule your body forever!"  
  
An-ok -sun-amun took a jeweled knife out of the pocket of the Egyptian cloak that she wore, and slid in slowly across the boys throat.  
  
Something then snapped inside of Evie. She could move again. Then she remembered from her research that day, that the spirit could not enter her body until she had killed the virgin. Well, that was done, now the only way to get rid of her would be to battle one-on-one. This was the only way. The only way to get Alex, and her body back.   
" Not just yet!" Evie said. With that, the spirit removed itself from her body.  
  
" so, I'm guessing that you want to fight over who gets possession of your body, right?"   
  
"Umm, yah!"  
  
"Fine then." An-ok-sun-amun once again snapped her fingers, and suddenly the two beauties were in the Pharaoh's throne room. No one else was there, just the two women.  
  
" Start now!" the spirit said, though she now had regained her mortal body, and was ready to fight.  
  
  
Evie took the first lunge. It was with her fist, but it caught An-ok-sun-amun off guard. In the seconds that it took her to recover, Evie jumped up on the wall, and grabbed a spear. An-ok-sun-amun saw what she did, and pulled the dagger out of her cloak. She hurled the small knife at Evie, missing by just inches. Evie wasted no time. She brought the spear up to her shoulder, and started running toward An-ok-sun-amun. Unfortunately, Evie did not see the enemy's foot as she was running, and got kicked right in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of her. An-ok-sun-amun, climbed up the wall, and pulled two machetes off. The nimble swordswoman twirled the two swords as if they were batons. Evie held up her spear in defense as the spirit gauged. Evie brought her spear around to An-ok-sun-amun's feet, and slashed open her leg. Mortal blood seeped from the wound. The wounded woman couldn't help but stare at it. She had forgotten what pain felt like. Evie, quickly grabbed one of the machetes from the other woman's loose grip.   
" So, I see that you have improved since the last time that we battled." An-ok-sun-amun said.  
  
She didn't let Evie finish before she lunged at her with her one machete. Evie saw the attempt, and countered it by chopping off the outstretched arm.. She knew that An-ok-sun-amun was finished.   
" Kill me now!" An-ok-sun-amun begged as she held the bleeding nub that was her right arm.   
  
"You wish! You killed my son, and were going to take over my body.....I'd rather die than kill you right now." Evie replied.  
  
" Then die you shall!" An-ok-sun-amun said as she screamed and ran toward Evie like a raging bull.  
  
With one swift move, Evie brought the machete to the spot between her neck and her shoulder's. An-ok-sun-amun was dead. Evie had chopped off her head.  
  
" Why are you painted gold?" Rick repeated the question.  
  
" Where's Alex? AAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEEXXXXXXX?" Evie asked.  
  
" Yes mum, hi dad." The mischievous boy said.  
  
" Where have you been young man?" Rick asked.  
  
" I don't know.........." Alex replied.  
  
" ERR....." Rick started to say, before Evie cut him off.  
  
" He was with me, Right Alex?"   
  
" Right mum."   
  
They both smiled at each other.  
  
" Is there something that I should know?" Rick asked.  
  
" Its a long story!" Evie said.  
  
  



End file.
